finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X
center|500px Herzlich willkommen zum größten Schocker der ganzen Almanach-Geschichte! Ja, ich habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, einen Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X zu schreiben, dem mir meist verhassten FF aus meiner Sammlung. Wieso also? Will ich mich ärgern oder ist das ein dummer Scherz? Nein, weder noch. Dieser Walkthrough wird ganz freiwillig entstehen, obwohl ich mir das nie erträumt hätte. Die Geschichte erzähle ich euch auch: Es fing alles schon vor einiger Zeit an, da hatte ich überlegt, einen weiteren Walkthrough zu schreiben. Erst fiel meine Wahl auf Kingdom Hearts 2, aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich von Kingdom Hearts erst mal die Nase voll und möchte mich mal lieber wieder einem Final Fantasy widmen. Außerdem trau ich mich gar nicht wirklich an Kingdom Hearts ran. Bleiben wir also klassisch. Ich stand also auf Augenhöhe mit meiner Final Fantasy-Sammlung, hab gleich die XIII-Trilogie zur Seite geschoben, wie die Dissidias und Theatrhythms. Viel blieb nicht mehr übrig, an einem Shooter wie Dirge of Cerberus würde ich erst recht scheitern. Von Final Fantasy XII hatte ich auch genug, außerdem hat mir das zu viele Sidequests, die man zu schnell übersieht. Also blieben mir nur noch Final Fantasy X und dessen Nachfolger. Ich habe erst daran gedacht, den Nachfolger, X-2 zu nehmen, da es dazu noch keinen (fertigen) Walkthrough gibt, aber der Vollständigkeit halber habe ich mich dann für Final Fantasy X entschieden. Lange und harte Entscheidung, aber letzten Endes bin ich zufrieden, dass dies mein 6. Walkthrough ist. Denn irgendwie fühle ich mich in diesem Spiel sicher :) Aber genug dazu, ich erzähle euch jetzt mal etwas über das Spiel. Es gibt ja das Remaster für die PS3, aber ich werde das Original für die PS2 behandeln. Abgesehen von der Grafik gibt’s da auch denke ich keinen großen Unterschied, daher sollte es egal sein, ob ihr es auf der PS2 oder PS3 spielt und meinen Walkthrough verfolgt. Wundert euch auch nicht, wenn ich Tidus ab und an ein bisschen beleidige, ich versuche es in lustigem Maße zu halten, um die Fangirls da draußen nicht zu verärgern ;) Nein ehrlich, ich mag ihn nich, aber ich werde schon nicht vulgär, keine Sorge. Das wäre nicht ich. Alles was die Steuerung und Features des Spiel betrifft, wird in den einzelnen Parts geklärt. Also schmeißt das Spiel in welche Konsole auch immer und genießt das Abenteuer! Denn die Story ist echt gut. Wären es andere Charaktere, würde mir das Spiel verdammt gefallen. Inhaltsverzeichnis Story *Part 1 - On the way to wonderland *Part 2 - Was für seltsame Leute es doch gibt O.o *Part 3 - Seekrank? Solltet ihr nich sein... *Part 4 - Let's Blitz! *Part 5 - Hähnchenschnitzel á la Gourmet *Part 6 - Schluchten dürfen nie fehlen! *Part 7 - Lightning ist zu Besuch! Naja, indirekt... *Part 8 - Wie, von diesen Verrückten gibts noch mehr? *Part 9 - Blue woods~ *Part 10 - Erst schwitzt man auf der Flucht, dann im Sand *Part 11 - Eine Hochzeit und keine Traumreise *Part 12 - The Flying Dead *Part 13 - Viel zu viel Natur *Part 14 - Bergsteiger gesucht! *Part 15 - Zahlreiche Prüfungen *Part 16 - Eine gefährliche Lady und ein noch gefährlicheres Dingdong *Part 17 - Bye, bye, bad boy, you cannot be fine Optionales *Part 18 - Geizkrieger, Kettenseele & Insekten-Trio *Part 19 - Jeder liebt doch Waffen! *Part 20 - Black Ops III - Schlimmer geht immer! *Part 21 - Richter gewinnen immer. Final Fantasy X/Dämmerwald